The Hidden Flower
by BumbleBeex
Summary: Violet Pierce (Violettea Petrova) was turned 1091. She was turned by one of the originals when she was twenty, married one in the 1600's but left in the early 1700's. She was on her own until she heard of the hybrid and left to find him. M just to be safe OC... i have not aboandoned this its on hold sorry x
1. Homecomings & Returning Ghosts'

_**S**__tarts in 3X09. This is my first TVD Fic so please, Feedback? I would be grateful. Erm yeah I don't own anything except Violettea (Vi-Let-Tee-a). Enjoy!_

* * *

_"wishing I had strength to stand this is not what I had planned, flying at the speed of light, thoughts were spinning in my head, so many things were left unsaid, it's hard to let you go. I know what I takes to move on, I know how it feels to lie, all I want to do is trade this life for something new, holding on to what I haven't got" ~ 'Waiting for the end to come - Linkin Park'_

* * *

"Your mother won't be a problem, I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends" I watched silently from the crowd "What ?" Nik pointed to a dark skinned girl, who I knew was a Bennet "There's Bonnie" He pointed to the Doppelganger and a blonde boy "there's Elena and Matt" he then pointed to a blonde "and there's your pretty little girlfriend Caroline, their big dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with a party? You did" Tyler looked confused "You're a pal, but who are all these other people here?" Tyler looked around I made sure to look away "I have no idea, I've never seen half these people in my life" I let out a breathless laugh, "Well that's because I invited a few dozen friends of my own" I looked up to see Tyler look at one particular group of people, I sniffed the air. Hybrids. "That's my friend Mindy, Picked her up in Kansas, did you know that there is an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland" I growled softly to myself "there's Tony from North Dakota and let's not forget the Seattle contingent" I turned to watch them "Hold on, are those people, all Hybrids?" "And they also love a good party and they, like you, have been sired by me and wish to serve their master so if anyone were to wish to make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate" I watched him smile "Your free to warn your friends" I watched as Tyler turned to face the house, Three days I had been here and yet any of them had to notice, I watched as he walked towards the Doppelganger Elena "Where's your date?" I smiled at her fierceness "getting me a drink" "It seems I have you to thank for Mikeal's demise" Mikeal was dead? Thank God! "He came at me I had no choice" "Still I'm impressed, It's not easy for a human to dagger an original" the rest of their conversation I didn't pay attention to I walked through the house hoping no-one would recognize me When I suddenly smelt hybrid blood, and looked to the front door when Damon Salvatore came in I turned my head, waited for him to leave and went out the front only to be vervained, I gasped and looked into Mikeals eyes before everything went black.

* * *

I woke to the voice of Mikeal "The big bad wolf, you haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings, like a coward" I gasped and tried to stand only to fall down, my back was to the house and I was sitting on the floor, next to Elena. "Oh, and you forget, they may be sired by you but they are still part vampire and they can be compelled by me" as Mikeal said this the hybrid 'Mindy' stepped over me and stood next to Mikeal, she pulled Elena towards Mikeal and lifted me by my hair so I was on my knees in front of my Nik. Shock and anger flashed over his face then the mask was in place, he was now the Klaus that everyone else knew, "Come out and face me Niklaus or they die" Mikeal said while nodding towards Elena "Go ahead kill her" I kept my face down "No, no Klaus he'll do it" Elena spoke up "if she dies, this lot will be that last of your abominations" "I don't need them, I just need to be rid of you" "To what ends Niklaus? So you can live forever with no-one at your side" I gasped as tears made it down my face and Mindy pulled my head up, I was still weak "Nobody cares about you anymore boy, What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No-one, no-one" My heart broke at the sight of my Nik near tears "I'm calling your bluff father, kill her" I saw a tear go down Nik's face and my tears came harder_ My sweet Nik_ "Come outside and face me you coward and I won't have to" Mindy's grip was slacking a bit, and my strength was coming back faster "My whole life you have underestimated me, if you kill her you lose your leverage, so go ahead, go on kill her, come on old man kill her, KILL HER!" I flinched a little when Mikeal started laughing "Ah, your impulse, it has and will be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great" I heard the knife go through Elena's heart and as she gasped and I watched as Nik gasped. Mindy took a step back and It was all I needed and lunged myself forward, but Mikeal caught me and laughed "Have you seen my findings, she was leaving, isn't it just my luck" he laughed even harder and put a stake covered in symbols in front of my heart, I gasped "No, please, not those please" he turned me around, put a hand to my cheek "Why?, are you scared Violettea? Because it sounds like you are, do you not wish for your husband to save you?" _No nine hundred years is enough._He brushed my long blonde hair away from my neck, I was trembling "Let her go Father, she has nothing to do with this" I heard the hitch in his voice and couldn't contain the whimper that escaped "Niklaus you don't mind, do you?" before he could utter a word Mikeal's fangs were in my throat draining me, I gasped and tried to push him away, even go as far as using my power on him but there was only a flicker coming from my hand, he let go and turned me to face Nik "This is the last time you'll see him before death" he then drained the rest of my blood and the last thing I saw was a figure attacking Nik from behind.

* * *

I heard the screams, but I couldn't tell who's they were. I could feel my body but I couldn't move, couldn't see light, I could do nothing.  
I felt arms pick me up, my left arm lying heavily across my torso _I so wish I could move, this sucks._I was placed in a seat of a car my shoes were taken off and my hair was pushed back, then the darkness overwhelmed me.

* * *

_So what does everyone think? Continue?_

~Hayleigh L x


	2. Remembering'

_Don't promise that you're gonna write  
though promise that you'll call  
Just promise that you won't forget we had it all_ – One direction ~ summer love

* * *

_Darkness_. That's all there is, it feels like I've been here for years. My light wasn't there. Every time I try to move something is pushing, making me not want to wake up. Then suddenly there were memories that I didn't know I had.

* * *

_1087;_

It was my eighth moon with child I had found out I was pregnant after I was attacked, my father had agreed to let me keep my child, he didn't really like the idea seen as I was only seventeen, but we could say that it was my mother's if anyone were to question the matter as our house was further away from everyone else's.  
I was teaching my little brother Robert how to shoot from a bow,

"Robbie you hold it like this, lips and Release" I watched as he tried to copy me and tried not to laugh as his attempt to pull an arrow back and ended up dropping it and hitting himself in the face, I laughed at his put-out expression,

"Lettie, it isn't funny, the stupid arrow doesn't work, I mean I don't need to know this I can swordfight!" he shouted as he threw down the bow and stomped back to our house and left me standing there laughing, when pain racked through my stomach,  
"Robert! Help, get Mama!" I screamed at him as I tried to get back home.

* * *

I was lying in bed as my brother placed a damp rag to my head as Mama told me to push  
"MAMA! It hurts, Please"  
"Just one more flower, just one more" I couldn't hear anything for the next few seconds until I heard my baby cry out, and I sighed with relief and was about to go to sleep when my father came in to the room.  
"Papa, you promised please, no don't take my baby, please Papa!" I cried  
"Little flower, I'm just here to help your mother, I'm not taking her anywhere, I promise" a girl?  
"A girl Papa? A lilliana? Really Papa, can I see her please?" he laughed at my excited face and pushed my hair away from my face  
"Rest little flower, your mother will watch little Lilliana tonight while you rest. Well done she's beautiful"

* * *

_1091;_

"Lilliana, come help me pick some apples with me and Rebekah!" I shouted after my daughter tomorrow was her fourth birthday and we had some visitors that were staying with us for a while, they were strange people but they were nice to us. I smiled seeing Lilliana running towards me and Rebekah with a sword in her hand.

"Mama! Look what Nik showed me" she started swinging around the sword, while me and Rebekah laughed a little  
"Well if that isn't sword fighting I don't know what is," Rebekah crouched down to whisper in her ear "I think you are even better than Nik" Lilliana smiled brightly at Rebekah, while Nik shouted across the field,  
"I heard that!"  
Me and Rebekah laughed and walked away.

* * *

"Lilliana, wait here I'll be one moment I forgot something then we will go down to the caves I promise okay?" she nodded her head at me "I love you okay? I'll be right back, I promise"

"I love you too Mama" I smiled at her and ran towards our house looking for my locket; it was the only way to make sure she would be safe from my light right now. I had it in my hand when a scream rang through the air.

"_MAMA!" _I dropped the necklace and ran towards her, it was horrific, there was a wolf ripping at her side while she was trying to kick off, I was glad I had left my necklace as I raised my hands and hit the wolf with the light and ran to my baby,

"Hush My little flower everything will be okay, I promise" I had tears running down my face as I held her to me and brushed away her tears,  
"Mama, I'm scared"  
"Don't be my precious flower, you'll be safe, safe from everything and happy but all you need to know is that I love you so much and I'm forever thankful at who you are okay? I love so much"  
she smiled at me and placed her hand on my cheek  
"Don't cry Mama, I'll be safe, I love you Mama, Forever and always" I watched as she closed her eyes and cried harder and pulled her tighter to my chest.  
I stayed there all night and was found by Rebekah and Nik.

* * *

"No, NO! Give her back please" I cried out as Nik tried to take her body from me. My Mama and Papa had caught up with them and were now crying at what had happened, Rebekah was trying to pull me away.  
"Look away Violettea, it will be okay I promise"  
"My baby is dead Rebekah, I wasn't even here I was looking for something, I promised her it would be okay, I Promised" I cried into her shoulder as she pulled me away and rubbed my back.  
"it will be okay I promise it will all go away

Y_ou're going to forget the pain, you will remember Lilliana but when you wake up you will feel no grief and no pain, because she died in her sleep and it was peaceful"  
_"I'll feel no grief, it was peaceful" she helped my into my room, undressed me and put me to bed_._

* * *

I didn't want to do anything, something was missing, it had three months since Lilliana had died in her sleep and there was this cloud of sadness that hung over me and never left, I felt like it was my fault that she was alone while she had died.  
I was walking near the river when someone grabbed my from behind and held me to they're chest and whispered "You smell really good" before he ripped into my neck.

* * *

A/N: So i dont know if this is any better so let me explain :  
when mikeal 'kills' her he actually broke Klaus's compulsion on her that he placed after she was turned by him after they found her so she got those back and im going to write the next one again

HayleighL xx :)


	3. The New Deal & Favours

VPoV

The darkness was slowly lifting, she opened her eyes to find herself in a car outside a bar she unbuckled herself and walked into the bar, I could hear him talking to someone; I blocked out his voice and sat at the bar, "Bourbon and two tequila shots" the bartender gave her a funny look "Rough day?" I gave an emotionless chuckle "Try rough existence" and downed the two shoots and the bourbon, paid "See that man over there, send him a scotch and say the hidden flower sent it" I compelled a waitress and left.

* * *

3rd PoV

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate. Get a round in would you tony" Klaus smiled at Elena,

"im surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour"  
"My sister seems to be missing, need to sort that out"  
"Cute, Blonde Bombshell and Pyshco, shouldn't be so hard to find"  
A waitress came up to Klaus handed him the scotch, whispered in his ear 'From the hidden flower' and walked away.

* * *

V PoV

I arrived at the old witches house to hear them welcoming me back "Trust me its good to hear you lot as well" I could hear people in the basement so I walked away and ended up outside Elena's house and heard arguing _'Oh well I can come back' _I ended up going a bar outside of town.

* * *

I put my phone to my ear, "Hello?"  
"Violet, you said if I ever needed help that you would come" now I was listening ,  
"Of course, what do you need?  
"I need you to come to Mystic Falls and I need you to be here by tomorrow, can you do that?"  
"Yes, im setting everything up right now, and Jeremy?" I walked out the bar and headed to my apartment  
"Yeah Vi"  
"I promise I'll be there Jer, I love you"  
"Love you too, Vi. I'll see you soon" I hung up and loaded my blue convertible bug with the necessities and headed back to mystic falls.

* * *

HayleighL x  
_A/N: So the Jeremy bit happens before they compelled him, he obviously never got the chance to tell them.  
and i know this is short but i have been ill the past two months :( x_


	4. Author Note :)

A/N; im sorry that this isnt an actual chapter….  
..but I have decided that I might take the chapter 'Remembering' and redo it because they are very small and I need to change them a little… so thank you all for your patience it is very appreciated, Tell me what you guys think and if i should put anything in?

HayleighL xx :)


End file.
